The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Nutty Yofiona’.
The new cultivar ‘Nutty Yofiona’ has medium size, red-orange decorative-type flowers, medium green foliage, freely branching with small to medium size, rounded and mounded plant habit.
‘Nutty Yofiona’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yofiona,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,963. ‘Nutty Yofiona’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a field trial in Alva, Fla., in December 2005. The parent cultivar ‘Yofiona’ has more coral-bronze colored flowers, darker green foliage, fewer and more yellow-green phyllaries, natural season flowering response that is 2 days faster.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Nutty Yofiona’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in February 2006 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.